The Last Egg
by BossySauce2.0
Summary: What would Artemis Fowl do if he had the last Godzilla egg? Read as the young mastermind, Artemis Fowl gains control over a being that could wipe out the eastern seaboard & save his dad as this gains the attention of the LEPrecon, H.E.A.T., and other dangerous mud men. NOTE: I instruct that you know the plots of Godzilla (1998); Godzilla: The Series; and Artemis Fowl, books 1 & 2
1. Prologue

Summary:

What would Artemis Fowl II do if he had the last Godzilla egg? Read as the young mastermind, Artemis Fowl and gains control over a being that could wipe out the eastern seaboard _and _save his dad. But Artemis' plans go south as this information gains the attention of the LEPreconaccance, H.E.A.T., & other dangerous mud men.

**NOTE: **I instruct that you alreadyknow the plots of Godzilla (1998); _Godzilla: The Series;_ and _Artemis Fowl Books #1 and #2. I'll try to explain it so that anyone could understand it whether or not they understood the material presented. _

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the pictures, characters, or locations that are in this fanfiction; all rights belong to their respective owners except any Original Characters that are not in _Godzilla (1998);_ _Godzilla: The Series;_ or in the _Artemis Fowl book series_.

Prologue:

Why do they always leave me with all the strange case studies? Is this strange? I guess you could say so. Weird, if you're a Mud Man.

So, what _am_ I talking about? I am talking about the rare species of fairy dragon, beginning in Chapter 1. Before the Mud Men came along – when they constructed on and polluted everything they touched – these fairy dragons roamed the earth with pixies and dwarves alike. Dwarves were the foremost owners and breeders of them because they were useful with digging deeper into solid bedrock and clearing out cave-ins.

A specific type of genus grows up, from 60 to 110 meters tall and breathes a destructive blue beam of fire and brimstone; Man calls them Gojira. Every 1 to 10 years they come up in different shapes and sizes to wreak havoc upon the world. After the chaos would be over, the LEP officers would Mesmer all the mud men, so their minds would fail to recall the gigantic dragons of the sea. But sometimes they couldn't Mesmer everybody because of Godzilla's size and preeminence, therefore crafting periods when people remembered the creature when it came back, creating what man would call, a "sequel". After that, LEP animal teams went to work keeping the fairy dragons contained away from the humans. But enclosing the massive creatures led to a spike in mad creatures, and then earthquakes; sometimes up to level nine on the Richter scale. So, in return, the LEP had to set them free to make for themselves natural habitats.

And here we are today.

The story I am about to tell, is about this specific type of fairy dragon, coming up out of his watery grave once again to contact Earthlings. But this will be most unlike any other; for this time, he will encounter a most mischievous mastermind, Artemis Fowl.

_Thanks so much for Reading! If you're interested in the plot, __**READ ON**__ to the first chapter, where the ACTION and ADVENTURE begins! _


	2. Chapter 1: The Fear of Losing

**Chapter 1: The Fear of Losing**

_8:00 am, October 30__th_

_Beacon Hospital, Sandyford: in Dublin, Ireland_

_Though Artemis never wittingly let his emotions slip through his thought process, he couldn't stop thinking about his father's health. Dr. Arboc had just called them last week and told them that his father's health, in so many words, was not okay. Scratch that; he was extremely bad. Artemis II, Angeline, and Butler walked into the front doors _Beacon Hospital, in Dublin. They had an appointment with Doctor Timothy Arbac.

"How is he?" Angeline Fowl asked.

"Not well." The doctor nealed down to Artemis II's height. "Artemis has contracted a very rare disease that we have yet to diagnose. I watched and recorded the following:" Arboc flipped through the clipboard he held nervously. "He has a seizure every two days or so, and vomits so severely that he throws up his own tonsils. He then has hysterical fits that give him a punctured stomach, that is, whenever he is not asleep." The doctor explained. Artemis hated when doctors and teachers talked to him like a child…which, coincidentally was what he actually was. Artemis would have thought about this if he wasn't so taken up with his father's well being. Knowing about his father's condition made him feel sick inside. Depression and sadness pulled at his insides. After all this, Artemis' father is in critical condition.

He and the LEPreconastance had just rescued him from a Russian Mafia in Murmansk, where he was being held for ransom. Maybe his Father was going crazy; maybe the Mafia experimented on him. Artemis didn't know why this had suddenly happened.

Before today, while Artemis I was in rehabilitation, Dr. Arboc called Angeline about her husband's condition. Arboc worked October 30th out to be the appointed day for Artemis I's checkup and diagnosis with his family in the Hospital.

Presently, Timothy continued. "He was on a good path to recovery before last week. I called you as soon as I could." Artemis spoke up. "Let me see him," He walked toward the door with the quarantine insignia on it. "No, Artemis." The doctor pulled him away like guiding a small child. "Your Father is highly contagious, I—" Dr. Arboc was cut off by Butler moving him out of Artemis' way. Butler did so again when Dr. Arboc tried to warn further. Artemis pushed on the door, and it let open. Slowly, Artemis walked up beside his father's bed.

"He's unconscious right now." Dr. Arboc said as he closed the door behind Artemis, then Butler. The patient's room seemed as if cleaning and janitor teams went through it, soaking every stain, and vaporizing all bacteria just before they arrived. The room looked clean and sterilized, showing white that sparkled on everything except Artemis I's blue hospital shirt. With the chairs and wallpaper that smelled like scented hand sanitizer, Artemis absorbed it all. Artemis saw his father's face asleep, in peace. The same face he'd seen when he and LEP rescued him. But different, somehow. His father had the same facial features, but the skin tones were slightly green as if from some magical poison. Tears welled in his eyes. He didn't like to see his father this way.

Then he heard voices outside, not enough to hear whole sentences, but words enough to get the summary of the dialog. It was the doctor and his mother.

"…long … have … live?" His mother asked. Artemis wished he didn't hear the next two words.

"…weeks …most…" Dr. Arboc muttered.

Suddenly, an idea had suddenly struck Artemis so hard and fast, that he immediately went to work. "Come on, Butler. There's something I left at home." Artemis pushed the door open and went passed his mother and doctor to the car. "I'll pick you up in an hour, Mother," Artemis said as he left _the front doors of _Beacon Hospital. Butler got into the driver's seat and started the car. Artemis strapped himself in and the car sped off, back to Fowl Manor. Butler didn't know Artemis' plans. He never did until Artemis told them to him.

One thing Butler always knew is that Artemis is a Fowl, and a Fowl _always_ has a trick up their sleeve.

About one year ago – when he was 12 – Artemis photocopied the Book of the People and kept it behind a painting until it was stolen by Mulch Diggums. Little did the LEP know that Artemis had made sure to have a second copy, just in case. After deciphering it, he discovered that the Book of the People had more than rules, regulations, and know-how. It also had the ultimate guide to the ways of fairy healing, which could cure any injury or disease.

If you are of the Fowl line, chances are that will _always_ take advantage of whatever is in your possession. And Artemis definitely wasn't going to let _this_ opportunity go to waste and let Artemis the first die without honor.

This meant Artemis had a plan to save his dad. At least Butler knew that.

_**Thank you for reading**__ the first chapter of "The Last Egg". Carry on to read about what other danger befalls Artemis and Butler. __The next chapter will feature HEAT and the hunt for the last egg. _


End file.
